Over the years, modern advances in hunting equipment have enhanced the sport, providing hunters with increased success. Precision firearms, high-powered optical scopes, high-tech hunting equipment, and the like, have provided hunters a better chance of landing their trophy game animal. Other devices such as game feeders increase the likelihood of animal activity upon a certain area of land.
However, in order to effectively benefit from such equipment, the hunter must be near the same location as the game animal, which is often not practical. Game cameras with remote monitoring capability can be used to identify locations that animals frequent, but such cameras can typically only see one hundred eighty degrees (180°), at best, leaving wide areas open that animals can use without detection. Multiple cameras can be used, but quickly become expensive and complicated to operate and maintain.
Accordingly, there exists a need by which the benefits of an animal feeder and a wide field of view camera system can be combined to produce an apparatus with advantages of both.